


Hot n' Heavy

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A whole lotta pussy talk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Billy's a bad boy, Biting, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Bottom Steve Harrington, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Flirting, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Steve Harrington Is a Mess, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Steve has a pussy, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Billy Hargrove, Top Jim, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Chief Daddy Hopper fucks his pretty baby boy Steve just as Billy gets off his shift at the autoshop.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Steve Harrington/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	Hot n' Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what inspired this... enjoy minhoy!

Hot n' Heavy

Steve barely holds in his scream as another orgasm rips through his body, pussy squirting hard, soaking between his thighs. Hopper's beard scratches and scrapes deliciously against the sensitive skin of his cunt, making him so fucking wet. He can see his slick dripping from the older man's beard and his heart fluttered in his chest at the sight of Jim licking his wet lips seductively. 

"So fuckin wet baby. That's the third one, is it?" 

"Fourth Daddy, I can't take any more, _please..._ " Steve whines, hands still in Hopper's hair. 

Hopper hums low in his throat, "Thought you said you could keep up baby?" 

"I can I swear, I just need a _m- ohh Fuck-!_ " Steve insists with a petulant huff but his protests are cut off by a sharp gasp when Hopper starts eating him out again. His stomach tightens up and his legs shake uncontrollably. His lower lip is sore from biting down on it too hard but he doesn't care because he's fucking cumming again. This time tears leak from the corners of his eyes, disappearing into his hairline as Hopper keeps sucking the fucking _life_ out of him. 

"Mmmh," Hopper growls, grip tightening on Steve's pale thighs. He can barely keep the smug smirk from gracing his face as the brunette cums again, sweet cries accentuating each spasm that wracks through his body. He can tell that the boy's had enough by the hazy, fucked-out look in his glazed over eyes and the way his legs slip from his shoulders, listless. 

"Jesus Christ baby, you look like hell," Jim snorts teasingly, crawling up the bed to spoon the dopey brunette from behind. Steve hums and curls up happily into Hopper's warm body. His skin tingles where the Chief's hand is resting idly on his naked hip, fingers snaking lightly over the smooth skin. His pussy tightens in anticipation at the thought of Jim's long, tapering fingers slipping inside his cunt and fingering him deep. 

"Want you inside..." He lazily grabs and guides the man's hand to fit between his thighs, exhaling slowly as Jim immediately gets to work. He whimpers at the sensation of those warm fingers slipping between his wet folds, spreading him and rubbing firmly against his clit. 

"So wet baby, _God._ What the fuck did I do to deserve this?" Hopper chuckles in his ear while his fingers slip and slide through the slick dripping from the brunette's sweet cunt. 

"You really want an answer?" Steve questions with a cry, hips thrusting a little at the first dazzling explosion of pleasure deep inside him. Hopper's fingers were _brutalizing_ his fucking spot.

"Maybe later sweetheart, just be good for me now," Hopper orders huskily, kissing Steve behind the ear as he pistons those long fingers inside Steve's pussy. Steve's breathing changes with the pace, speeding up when Jim moves faster. 

_"Daddy!"_

Steve's barely got the time or the energy to endure another orgasm but he doesn't care. He clings to Hopper's other arm that's wrapped around his neck, just one firm squeeze away from an actual headlock. His body jerks sharply a couple times, soaking Jim's fingers in his juices, making the man growl low in his throat. Steve gasps for air through his cries, grinding his pert ass back into Jim's crotch. 

They don't even hear the locks rattling on the door or the footsteps that echo from a distance and eventually get louder as the seconds go by. 

A low whistle doesn't even capture their attention until the third party speaks. 

_"Well God-fucking-damnit, I feel left out."_

They both startle and Jim turns to see the only other person that had the keys to Hopper's trailer: Billy. 

The blonde stands there for a while, one brow shot straight up into his hairline in surprise as his electric blue eyes remain stuck to the scene of Hopper lying naked in bed with a very naked Steve. There's a bright grin on his lips and a black oil stain on his white t-shirt. He's been working at Dale's auto shop on the weekends. Which meant less time with Jim and Steve but he spent every night at Hop's anyway, so, he wasn't complaining. 

"You better get here fast Bill, baby wants it _bad._ " Hopper rasps, two fingers deep in the pretty brunette. Steve whines and reaches out a hand for Billy, hips rolling as another wave of molten pleasure shoots through him. He's dripping on Hopper's hand, drenching them both and the bed sheets with his slick. But he doesn't care. He just needs to be filled, _now._

"Bill... please..." he begs, tears soaking into his pillow. 

Billy wastes no time in stripping off his clothes, dumping them behind him before going over to the bed and reaching Steve. He grins and gives Hopper the dirtiest, open-mouthed kiss that the man happily enjoys with a growl deep in his throat. Steve's hand slides down his chest, a mournful wail from the brunette letting both Billy and Jim that Steve did not appreciate being left out. So he breaks off from kissing Hopper and slides down the bed to get to Steve's level, kissing his sweaty forehead and carding soothing fingers through his damp hair. 

"You look so gorgeous like this Princess. All fucked out and still desperate for cock," he whispers raspily, licking at Steve's lower lip. Steve hums and lunges forward, smashing his lips against Billy's. 

"Want you, please." 

"So polite baby," Hopper grunts, slicking up his cock with lazy strokes, wolf-blue eyes trained on Billy and Steve making out in front of him. _His boys were so fucking hot._

"I'm fucking polite too Daddy," Billy rasps with a devilish wink as Steve nuzzles his neck. 

"Filthy mouth," Jim rumbles, grabbing Billy by the hair and pulling him in for a wet, sloppy kiss. 

Steve squirms beneath them, fixing himself so that he's on his side, facing Hopper with his back to Billy. Jim reaches out a hand and helps fix his right leg over his waist, spreading him open. Billy growls and smacks Steve's ass just to see the plump flesh jiggle. Steve gasps and hisses at that, grinding down against Hopper's waist. 

_"C'mon... get in me- now..."_ he begs, arching his back and raising his hips so that Billy can take the fucking hint. He's slick and leaking and it fucking pisses him off that none of the men in the room are inside him yet. 

Billy smirks and winks at Hopper again, getting down to business as Steve sends him another death-glare. _God his baby was so insatiable._

"Hold on pretty boy," he mumbles, lubing up with the stuff Hopper tossed at him. "Little patience here..."

Steve huffs, ignoring him for the while as Jim lines himself up with his wet cunt. He mentally and physically prepares his body for the intrusion, quite aware of just how _thick and long_ the Police Chief actually is. Usually there's a lot of preparation he has to go through before taking the older man properly but tonight? Not so much. 

Tonight, he _wants_ it to hurt. Wants to feel it for days after this. Wants both of them to make him feel like he's worth something again. It's the only validation he gets these days. But they don't need to know that. 

"Uhnn..." 

"C'mon baby," Hopper grunts, slipping the head in pretty boy's pussy. "You know the drill, don't tighten up-" 

"Princess you heard the man," Billy teases with a killer grin. "Bear down, otherwise he'll _really_ make you sore for a week." 

Steve rolls his eyes at the blonde but obeys him anyway, pushing down while Jim slides up, deep into his cunt. The thick, firm length fills him out perfectly, giving him that tell-tale burn that comes with every satisfying stretch. It's almost like his first time every time Hopper fucks him- _he's so fucking big._

Steve moans and gasps as Hopper slides in inch by _thick, gaping_ inch. He bites his lip and turns his watering eyes to Billy who's currently rubbing the slick head of his cock against Steve's ass. _Were they both gonna penetrate him at the same time?_ Because he really hopes they were. 

"D- Daddy..." he whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut as Hopper pulls out just a little only to slide back in again. He tightens up his pussy on the push, creating a delicious friction against the sensitive skin of the man's thick cock. 

"Fucking hell baby, you're so fuckin' tight," Hopper growls, his grip on Steve's pale thigh leaving red fingerprints. Billy takes the initial moment of distraction to slip his cock just inside Steve's ass, making the pretty boy chirp in surprise, before he breaks down into desperate moans again. He twists his body as far as it can go, enough to keep holding on to Jim but also reaching a hand out to bring Billy closer. He loved being dominated like this by the two guys he trusted and loved the most in his whole pathetic life. Billy finally bottoms out and- 

_"Unhh-!"_

Jim kisses his forehead and cards fingers through his soaked hair. "Did you just cum baby?" 

Steve whines, body spasming from the aftershocks of his orgasm, pussy wet and slippery on Jim. 

"And I haven't even started fuckin' yet," Billy snorts with a sexy sneer. Hopper grins at him and thrusts inside of the brunette at the same time Billy does as well. The pale body between them goes taut with shock from the double penetration, Steve's back arching hard as a choked gasp escapes past his swollen, red lips. The blonde slides his arm around the boy's neck, pulling him sharply against his chest. 

_"Jesus, I bet this ass is as tight as that pussy, hm?"_ he growls in Steve's ear, pressing a sloppy, wet kiss to his blushing cheek. Steve cries out in response, mumbling nonsense as he squeezes his eyes shut. The pleasure is mounting again, deep in his belly- right where he can feel Hopper's cock _stabbing_ him in the gut. His pussy tightens up again and suddenly there's another spread of warm, slick wetness between his legs, dripping down onto Hopper's cock, making the slide in that much smoother. 

"You're so wound up baby," Jim coos, cock twitching at the _gone_ look in Steve's eyes. His jaw is hanging slightly open, lips wet with spit. He's lost now... just a mass of nerves that are on fire, deep arousal guiding his very mind. 

"Damn," Billy whistles from behind, eyes on Steve's blissed out expression. "How many times is that?" 

Hopper grins and shakes his head, "Fuck if I know. He's been squirtin' all night like some kinda bitch in heat." 

Billy matches his grin, leaning over to sink his sharp teeth into the nape of Steve's neck. The brunette whines, more tears spilling from his pretty eyes as the blonde stakes his claim in the most depraved and carnal way possible. He then pistons his hips against the boy's plump ass, hitting his spot dead on. Steve wails out, vocal chords probably torn up and sore from all the crying he's been doing. 

_"Daddy..."_

Billy snickers, "Oh baby don't call Daddy for help. He can't save you from me." 

Jim rolls his eyes at Billy's teasing and pulls Steve's face to his, kissing him gently on the lips. The boy's eyes flutter shut, as if comforted by the tender gesture, a feather-light touch compared to the brutal pace his holes are currently enduring. He's high on their cocks now, dizzy and drowsy with want and need. 

"It's okay baby, Billy's just being bitter cos he didn't get to spend the day with us." 

Steve keens at him, lashes fluttering against his cheekbones as a tiny smile graces his pink lips. His bliss is short-lived as Billy suddenly begins thrusting harder into him, grip on his hips brutal and punishing. He sobs into Hopper's chest, arching his back again, eager for his man's cum. 

"Gonna fuckin blow in this cunt baby," Billy hisses, his erratic motions signalling his climax. Jim kisses Steve on the forehead and holds him through it. 

"God- _fucking damnit!"_

Steve barely registers the warm spurts of cum drenching his hole but he does feel his pussy squirt again, soaking Hopper's cock in his juices. His body twitches randomly, over it's limit and overstimulated. He's had enough but still craves more, lips suckling Jim's neck as the bigger man starts thrusting deep inside his pussy. Billy slips out and he can _feel_ the cum drip out of his sore hole. Suddenly he's pressed into the mattress, Jim's bigger, much stronger body settling on top of him, adjusting their positions. The man grabs him under the knees and shoves his legs up in one sharp movement, legs high up in the air while Jim lines up his cock and shoves it in again. 

_"Ah... Daddy please..."_

"Daddy please what?" Billy taunts, licking his lips seductively as he settles in beside his brunette lover, kissing his temple sweetly. 

_"Don't make me cum... please I can't... I can't baby."_

Billy almost looks sympathetic, but Hopper knows when his boy is just being a mean troll. 

Billy winks at poor Steve and pets Jim's gleaming back. "Go for it Daddy, punish baby boy with your cock." 

Steve wails out loud as Jim obeys his boy, thrusting like a machine into the sore brunette. 

"Make him cum Daddy," Billy grins, one hand in Steve's damp hair, pulling his head back to devour his pretty mouth. 

Then Steve lets out a litany of curses and praise; 

_"No! Oh- oh fuck! Fuck! Daddy! Yes! Yes!"_

Jim growls above him, gripping Billy by the jaw to plunder his sweet but dirty mouth while Steve cries, cumming beneath them. Hopper can feel his stomach tighten up, the ever-growing arousal making his body bear down harder on the small brunette. He snarls into Billy's mouth before pulling away and leaning over to cradle Steve in his forearms. He holds the boy until his climax finally hits, hips snapping brutally against Steve's delicate body. His cries are drowned out by Jim's guttural growls, but Billy can see the tears shimmering down his pretty boy's face. 

When it's over, Jim pulls out of the boy and lies next to him while Billy takes charge of the other side. They both coo and pet at the brunette, mightily pleased that he's out of it, drunk on cock and cum. Jim rubs his belly while Billy suckles on a bruised nipple, grinning as Steve stirs slightly at the tugging sensation. 

"Good boys," Jim sighs, and Billy blushes deeply, heart warming at the thought of both him and his pretty boy being loved so thoroughly by such a good Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
